A Taylena Story
by LoveTheWayYouLie
Summary: Romance, tension, Taylor lautner, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus... plenty more. JEMI , TAYLENA , NILEY
1. Chapter 1

A Taylena Love Storie

Hey Guys , this is will be featuring

Demi Lovato

Miley Cyrus

Jennette Maccurdy

Selena Gomez

Lilly Collins

Sara (Jennette's sister)

Amy (Selena's sister)

Taylor Lautner

Zac Efron

Joe Jonas

Justin Bieber

Nick Jonas

Hope you like it , please review. Thanks.

• Chapter 1

It was a cold morning , Selena's alarm clock woke her up it was 7:30 am she didnt feel like going to school , but she had too , she took a shower ate breakfast and waited for Taylor to pick her up.

As she got into the car her cellphone rang, she didnt pick up; it was Justin , she didn't want to deal with him at the moment so she ignored the call. Taylor asked

Whats wrong sweetheart?

Nothing really , just a call from Justin , he has been calling me like 200 times per day and sending me thousands of text messages saying that he needs to talk to me. I really don't know what this is about.

It's ok , I think you should call him.

I'll think about it. She said , taking a deep breath.

They arraived to school as ussual there were fans asking her for her tour tickets or when is the next episode of wizards comming out. Everything normal, until she went to her locker and as soon as she closed it Justin was behind her, looking at her really angry, he couldn't control hiself and said

Why aren't you picking my fucking calls? Dammit! *Kicking the lower locker*

Dude control yourself , if I haven't it's for a reason, listen I'm sorry , but I don't want to deal with you right now, We broke up don't you remember and please , don't try to break my up with T again.

T? Since when you call him that? Anyways I'm sorry for what I did in the past, forcing you to have sex with me , hitting you, not letting you talk to Taylor…

Stop it. I don't want to hear anything else. I've known Taylor since I was born, he is my boyfriend, my best guy friend his the world to me. Why did you have to talk to me? Why are you here? You don't even go to school here.

Because I'm trying to fix what I did. I want you to go and grab a coffee with me , I've moved on, I like another girl , I just want to be friends with you.

Fine, I'll grab a coffee with you, but just coffee and only for 30 minutes.

• Chapter 2

Morning! Miley sang , as she sat down , she saw Joe and Demi comming into the classroom holding hands, Demi sat behind Miley. She turned around and said to Demi

Wohoo Jemi is now the new couple, having any plans for him to have sex with you? She said that teasing Demi

Yeah , the new couple , now all the magazines are about that, no I don't for the moments. I've always wanted a relationship with Joe, now I have it , I'm the happiest person in the world, all because of Sel, Jen and you, I don't know how to thank you guys.

Well… You can buy me these new pair of shoes of Steve Madden that I saw on the catalog yesterday

* Demi raised her eyebrow *

I'm Just kidding Demi , but you owe me an ice cream

Fine. Did Sel tell you? Justin has been annoying her for these past weeks

Yeah , she did I mean whats up with that bastard? After all what he did to her, he has the nutgalls to call her? Fuck him.

I know… Didn't she break up with him like 6 months ago?

Yup, Now all the magazines will be saying Jelena reconnects.

Hey Jen, what's up? Demi said

Guys don't freak out but I saw Justin's car in the parking lot , Sel isnt with Taylor and she isn't reading her blackberry msn messages, something is wrong.

Suddenly Miley felt sick, maybe Justin was again trying to force Selena, or maybe he punched her, she was so worried.

On the other hand Demi had turn pale, she started to sweat, she jumped out of her seat and said

We have to look for Sel

Hey Taylor get your butt over here! Jennette yelled at him; They were very good friends

Whats up? He said trying to play cool

Listen not a good time for you to joke – Miley said. Your girlfriend might be in danger, did you drive her to school today?

Um yeah , I did. She was upset about something. Why the hell she might be in danger? He asked really angry and desperate; he loved Selena so much that he would do anything for her.

I think Justin came to talk to her – Demi said.

Taylor didn't say a thing he couldn't imagine his Selly with Justin, he knew that after what happened Selena hated Justin.

So he sarted to walk immediately, leaving Demi, Miley and Jen there, the were worried to and started to follow him.

Hey You Bastard! Get the hell away from my girlfriend! Taylor sounded really angry and pushed Justin away from Selena.

We were just talking- he smirked

Shut the fuck up, you have no right to talk to her.

Who are you? My mother? – He laughed

Get your fucking ass out of here or you'll be sorry. He was yelling at him.

Hahaha nice one Taylor, you are going to be soooooooo pissed off when you find out. Justin left the room laughing

Justin wait! Selena said. You know what I was just having second thoughts about it and forget it , no chance.

Bu… Bu… But you said yes. Whats wrong baby?

You know what that's enough, you don't have the right to call her baby and Taylor punched him in the face and Justin fall on the ground, Taylor had broken his nose.

Shit what have I done?

It's ok T, He'll be ok, he's such a jerk , Selena stared at him with a eww face; She grabbed Taylor's hand and walked to class.

Demi , Jen and Miley were standing there awakardly, Jen said that someone had to take him to the nurse , but Demi and Miley said they wouln't , She had no option so she took him to the nurse.

* * *

><p><strong><span>OK GUYS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE COMMING OUT SOONER THAN YOU THINK. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, I'LL GIVE SHOUTOUTS IF YOU WANT<span>**


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch time came and Selena was feeling sick, she didn't know why

are you ok Selena? Taylor asked

yeah, I'm fine she gave a fake smile

right after she said that Justin enetered the cafeteria next to Demi and freaked out and stood up as quick as possible.

"What are you still doing here Justin?"

"Well, um since your "boyfriend hit me and broke my nose the school has offered to let me study year here for free, ohh and to sum it up, Taylor might get kicked out of school, so I think its time for you to break up with him, get us back together and think of my proposal.."

"Ok listen you bastard you have no right to tell me what to do so I think its better for you to take it back and leave this place now"

"No honey, Im not leaving and you know what? Taylor can find out about that "incident" of yours..."

"Bitch"


End file.
